Setting Your Sights
by Whattheydonttellus
Summary: A mysterious new boy at Beacon has the hearts of all of team RWBY, but be may be hiding a dark relationship with a Faunus and the White Fang. Trying to protect the girls from his past, the new kid does his best to lie low, but the girls, unaware of the serious danger only make it harder for him to hide. OCxVelvet YangXBlake(maybe) Rated M for violence and other stuff later on.
1. Chapter 1: The Boy

Setting Your Sights

Chapter 1: The Boy

"Ow! You hit hard." Rikov picked himself up off the ground. "I thought Faunus women were supposed to be passive."

"Don't be such a baby." Velvet picked her teammate's weapon off the ground and handed it to him. It was a large, heavy crossbow with no crossbar. It was just the hilt on a long and thin body with three arrows on the top, left, and right sides of the shaft. "Wow, I've never held this thing before, it's a lot heavier than I imagined. How to you hold that and your pickaxe?"

"I guess I'm just that strong." Rikov flexed his arm muscles, trying to show off to his team leader.

"Or just so indecisive that you couldn't pick one." Velvet said laughing as she game Rikov a playful push. Just then they heard the class bell ring.

"I guess training is over."

"Maybe for now, but be back in the gym tomorrow so I can kick your butt again."

"Dream on bunny ears." Velvet turned away and looked down at the floor. "I- I'm sorry, it didn't meant it like that..."

"No, it's ok. I've heard worse."

"Hey, it isn't ok. Let me make it up to you."

"Is now really a good time to hit on me?"

"I'm serious. I want to take you dinner. My treat."

"Like a date?"

"What? No, no, I mean, not unless you want it to be."

"Oh alright, but we had better be going somewhere expensive."

Later that day, Ruby and Yang were standing in the halls of Beacon Academy, waiting for Blake and Weiss to finish arguing over room boundaries. "Can you two just shut it for a few seconds, honestly, you sound like..." Ruby's voice trailed off. Walking in their direction was a tall Faunus boy with bright orange hair, a black coat, work boots, and two sharp weapons slung across his back. The other girls noticed him too. Yang looked at her friends and knew what they were thinking, "Sorry girls, but I saw him first."

"My butt you did! He's mine." Ruby stepped in front of her sister.

"Back off before I freeze you all my sword." Weiss was very sure of herself when she said that she had eyes on the boy first.

"Well since I'm a Faunus too, it only makes since that I be one to talk to him first." Blake pointed to herself. The four girls got into quite the screaming match, before Ruby slipped away and struck up a conversation with the boy.

"Hi, I'm Ruby Rose, first year student, leader of Team RWBY."

"Uhh, hi."

"What's your name?"

"Rikov. Look I really have to get to be somewhere, can we talk later?"

"Wait."

"Sorry."

The boy started to run off. After he was out of sight, Yang walked up to her little sister. "Looks like some one struck out."

"Yeah." Ruby's head hung low.

"Oh, don't be too down about it. He probably isn't your type anyway."

"And what type do you suppose he is."

"Mine, obviously. He's tall, handsome, dangerous."

"But that's my type."

"Girls, girls," Weiss interrupted. "if anyone, that hottie is into me. I'm beautiful, sophisticated, kind."

"Not so fast Snow White, he dresses in black, carries a Tribolt Straight Bow and a pickaxe, and he's a Faunus. So naturally he should be mine."

All four girls got into another heated argument over the boy. "Ruby did you at least get his name?"

"Rikov."

"Rikov? That doesn't sound like any name from Vale, human or faunus."

"Maybe he's from another kingdom. That'd be awesome, I've never met anyone from outside of Vale."

Weiss spoke up, "Ruby, where's he going."

"I don't know, he just said he had to go somewhere, and then ran off." The three older girls all had the same wild smirk on their faces that Yang got whenever she thought of something devious. "Oh no. We are not following him."

"C'mon sis, don't be such a wuss about it, we're just gona see where he's going."

"Oh fine but if we get caught, I'm not a part of this." The others though this was pretty weird, Ruby was usually the reckless one in the group, but they decided not to worry about it. After a few minutes, they tailed him out the front door of Beacon to the cliff overlooking Vale, he looked like he was about to jump.

"No, wait!" They tried to stop the boy but they were too late, Rikov jumped off the cliff, plummeting to what would seem like his death.


	2. Chapter 2: Date Night

Chapter 2: Date Night

Rikov loved the feeling of falling, flying through the air, he had always been happier while off the ground. When he began to see he rocks and dirt below, Rikov pulled his straight bow off his back and fired it at a tall thin cable trailed behind the arrow, one the boot connected, the cable tightened and Rikov swung down from it and curled up into a roll for a smooth landing. He walked about a block to get the restaurant where he was supposed to meet Velvet.

Shortly after Rikov's arrival, a young faunus girl in a nice brown leather jacket and white skirt that hung just at her knees. Her hair was in a ponytail tied with a bow that complimented her outfit. Velvet looked around and saw Rikov sitting at a table. "Hey, I saw your landing."

"Wasn't it awesome?"

"Mmm, seven outta ten."

"What? You're nuts that was a nine at the lowest."

"You were off balance when you landed, not to mention you almost missed your shot with your... Arrow gun."

"Tribolt Straightbow."

"Oh whatever. Is it really that big a deal?"

"It is to me, I love this thing."

"What's so special about it?"

"Just to process of making it, I have almost two hundred hours building and upgrading this thing. Also, it's way cooler than your bow."

"My bow and arrow is way awesomer! You wouldn't know a perfect weapon if I shot you with it"

"Is your bow fully automatic? I don't think so."

"I least I can hit something with it. Your bow couldn't hit the backside of a barn."

"Oh yeah? Your little toy couldn't hit the ocean from a boat." They both stared each other down for about ten seconds before they simultaneously burst into laughter. They did this at least once a week, insulting each other's choice in weaponry, or clothes, or whatever, but in the end they knew it was all a big joke and neither of them could keep a straight face for very long. "Have I ever told you how cute you are when you're insulting me?"

"Once a day, at least."

"Especially the ears. Whenever you get mad they twitch."

"Really?" Velvet lowered her bunny ears.

"Hey, perk up, I think it's attractive. It's part of what makes you you."

"Thanks but I still wish I could hide them somehow."

"Wear a top hat."

"Hey this isn't a joke." She said, even though the comment made her laugh. "I'm not a wolf Faunus like you, I can't keep them it hidden, though my tail is certainly easier to conceal. Hey how come you don't try and hide you race?"

"I guess I'm just too proud to care what other people think, I'm happy for what I am and I wouldn't change a thing, I get the same feeling when I look at you." Velvet began to blush, she hadn't done that in ages.

"Damn, he's smooth." Yang said, she was sitting on a rooftop just next door to the restaurant, listening to the conversation. All of team RWBY was eavesdropping.

"Velvet? He's in love with Velvet?" Weiss was overcome with jealousy.

"Well they are partners, they've been hanging out together for a while."

"Wait, he's on Team Vertigo?" Blake asked! using the code name for Team VRGO.

"That makes him like a hundred times hotter!" Weiss shrieked.

"Keep your voice down, snow angel, do you want somebody to hear us?"

"What's so special about Team VRGO?" Ruby asked.

"They're all second years at Beacon, last year they won the Hunter Academies Combat Tournament. They were the first freshman team ever to even compete, but they still won by a landslide."

"Wow, I didn't even know first years could be in it." Ruby was in awe, the boy was handsome and extremely dangerous.

"So then I said, that's not a sofa, it's a WMD!" Rikov said, finishing his story. Velvet burst into laughter.

"That seriously happened?"

"I swear to god."

"When?

"At a party when I was at Signal."

"How do you even get a couch stuck to the ceiling?" Velvet said, barely understandable through her giggles.

"I don't know exactly but when I woke up the next npmor ing there were empty super glue bottle all over the-"

Beep beep beep!

It was Rokov's cell phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and took a quick glance down at the caller ID. Adam Taurus.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape Your Past

Chapter 3: Escape Your Past

"Velvet, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess." Rikov got and paid the check as fast as he could, then stepped outside.

"What do you want, Adam? I told you I'm done with the White Fang."

"Oh, you think it's that easy? Walking away, saying you want out and it becomes so? If only, Mr. Bliess."

"What do you want from me?"

"To pay."

"How?"

"Oh I haven't decided yet, perhaps we may take a closer look at your little girlfriend. What was her name? Velvet, right?"

"You stay away from her." Rikov's grip tightened around the phone.

"Ah yes, brown hair, pretty hazel eyes, you really know how to pick em, Rikov."

"Do what you want to me, but lay a finger on her and I swear-"

"Oh don't be so aggressive. I won't touch her..." Rikov looked around, he took a long look at Velvet, then refocused on the call. "...yet." Adam hung up.

"Bastard!" The young hunter was about to throw down his phone in anger, but stopped himself. He walked back in the restaurant and extended a hand out to Velvet to help her up.

"Such a gentlemen."

"I guess I just want to spend what ever time we have making you as happy as possible." Velvet didn't understand what Rikov meant by 'what ever time we have left' but she didn't care, it sounded poetic. Rikov walked the huntress to the cliff, atop which was Beacon Academy. "Want to have some fun?"

"What do you-" Velvet was quite literally swept off her feet and into the air when her date pulled his bow off his back, grabbed her, and fired an arrow straight up into the air. They were both carried into the air about a fourth of the way up the cliff face. "Your insane!" Velvet said smiling.

"Hold on tight." The cable holding them up was jammed into the rocks about twenty meters above them. Rikov took off running horizontally across the rocks, when he hit the end of the cable, he jumped out and retracted the cable all the way up to the point where the bow itself had attached itself to the wall.

"Grappling arrows?"

"I thought they'd be a nice touch." Once again he jumped out off he wall, rolled into a backflip, then raised his bow and fired it at an overhang at the top of the rock wall, then he set the arrow to retract as he sprinted up the rocks. When he reached the top he pushed off from the wall one last time and looked into Velvet's deep brown eyes. It was a three hundred meter drop to the hard ground but somehow in Rikov's arms she felt... safe.

"Thank you, for tonight." Rikov said nothing, he was still entranced by Velvet's eyes. They both felt the wind beating against them, jackets whipping. Velvet tried to pull her team partner in, Rikov moved closer to the beautiful huntress' lips, they were centimeters away from a passionate kiss, but just then the wind sped up to unnatural level. They heard the roar of the twin rotors of Roman Torchwik's aircraft.

"The hell?" As soon as Rikov figured out what was happening, he tightened his arm around Velvet and told her to grab his pick. The brunette reached around the redhead's back and grabbed his newly sharpened silver pickaxe, then used both hands to hold it up in a defensive position.

"No need to get all worked up, little Velvet." It was Adam, leader of the white Fang.

"You said you would leave Velvet out of this!"

"And I will, I just thought you should have a little gift, you left the White Fang so quickly we never gave you your retirement present." Adam threw a small white box with the White Fang insignia on the top. "I really hope you'll consider rejoining us, I'd hate to have hurt your pretty girlfriend."

"Go to hell!" He took the pick from Velvet and got ready to throw it at the craft, but by the time he was in position, the aircraft had already moved up and was flying away. "Damnit."

"I want answers and I want them now." Velvet stared Rikov down. They were back in their dorm.

"I guess I owe you that."

"Damn right."

"Ok, I used to be a member of the White Fang."

"W-what?"

"Yeah, I said I was proud of my race, I guess I took that too far."

"God, you're serious. I'm a Faunus and I know how terrible the White Fang is."

"Well I didn't see them for what they were until it was too late."

"But you left when it became violent, like Blake, right?" Rikov looked at Velvet with an unhappy expression.

"I wish."


	4. Chapter 4: Taunting

Chapter 4: Taunting

Yang looked down over the edge of her bunk at Blake, the dark haired girl was reading Ninjas of Love. "Ya know you don't look like the kind of person who's into that kind of book."

"What kind?"

"The... Erotic kind." Yang started to laugh but was silenced by a pillow to the face. "Sorry, were you just getting to the sensual part?" Yang purred, trying to sound seductive.

"Hey, I'm not the one who gets caught looking at guy's butts all the time."

"That was once! And you have to admit, the guy was hot."

"Whatever you say." Just then Yang swooped down and snatched the book right out of Blake's hands. "Give that back!"

"Then the Ninja, cloaked in his dark robes, reached his hand down from her breast and felt her sweet, wet-" Yang started to read aloud, but she was once again cut off by a thrown pillow.

"Give it!" Blake jumped up to the top bunk and on top of her teammate. Their legs were tangled up, bodies pressed against each other.

"We really should try this position sometime." Yang teased.

"You're such a bitch." Blake said jokingly.

"Ok, ok, you can have your stupid book." The huntress handed the black book back. The black haired girl turned to jump down, but one of the books holding up the top bunk had been loosened by all the movement on the bed and fell right out. The bunk came crashing down, the two girls with it. Blake landed on top of Yang, who was laying back down. Blake was practically sitting on her partner's crotch. "I was wrong, this position is way better."

"Ugh. You are such a perv."

"Oh, don't be like that." Blake got off of her teammate and stood up.

"Really, Yang. I didn't know you were into girls." Blake said, mostly kidding. At times Yang took her teasing or joking so far that it did seem like she was seriously into Blake, but they both knew that even if they liked each other in that way, it could never work. A human and a faunus, the very idea was insane.

"I'm not, but something about your... physique just turns me on." Yang said very seductively as she ran her hands along Blake's curves, down her waist, and around her legs. When the blonde's hand got within a few centimeters of the faunus' upper thighs, Blake swatted the callused hands away ferociously.

"Too far!" Blake cried out jumping away. Yang rolled back, howling a demented laugh. She got up and turned to her dilemma of a bed.

"What are we gona do about our bunk situation?"

"We'll just wait until Ruby and the Snow Angel come back, they can help us." It sounded like a plan to Yang, wait until somebody else does the work for you.

"About earlier..." The taller huntress had a stern, serious expression on her face. "I really didn't know you had a collection full of erotica." She burst into laughter again.

"Screw you."

"Oh come on. I was gona ask if I could borrow one of those books sometime."

"Sorry, but I don't want your cum all over my nice books."

"You don't have to worry about that, I find it very challenging to get off to words on a page."

"Something even remotely sexual can't get Yang horny? I'm actually surprised."

"Are you calling me a slut?" Just then, the front door of the dorm room swung open. Weiss and Ruby walked in bickering, just like every day since their first at Beacon.

"Ruby, I cannot believe you!" Weiss yelled.

"Well maybe if you had done it when I asked the first time, I wouldn't have had to push- what the hell?" Ruby stopped mid sentence when she noticed the toppled bed.

"What happened? This place looks absolutely atrocious."

"It was Blake's fault." Yang said as she slipped out the door.

"Get back here!" Ruby grabbed Yang's jacket collar and pulled her back in the room. "No one is going anywhere until you two solve this."

"Ruby, I really think you should keep this between you and Weiss." Blake said, not wanting to get involved in what would surely result in the heiress' screaming.

"Sucks, because you're in this now."

"Damn."

"Now will you both please tell Weiss, I had perfectly good reason to push her off the cliff."

"You had no reason whatsoever!"

"You're the one that wanted to get close to that boy so badly." The the brawler and the faunus carefully snuck out while the heiress and the team leader bickered.

"So partner, we have no classes and nothing to do. Any ideas?"

"Read."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"You're so dull when you get into one of those books. Let's have some fun!"

"No thanks, I was just getting to the good part of my book."

"You can read your porn later. If you don't come with me now, I will burn every single page you own."

"Fine." Blake rolled her eyes as she walked out with her best friend.


	5. Chapter 5: Just Want To Have Fun

Chapter 5: Just Want To Have Fun

"Come on, Blake! Get up and dance!" They were in a night club in upper Vale, not the classiest place, but Blake knew there were worse places to be.

"Ugh, why?"

"Because we're here to show you a good time!" Yang pulled her partner off the bar stood and to her feet, then practically dragged her to the dance floor. Once Yang got her friend moving, Blake almost cracked a smile. 'I've never seen blame dance before, but damn she's good.' Yang thought to herself.

Blake moved her body like Yang had never seen before, the blonde was dumbfounded. The lights were flashing, the music was deafening, but nothing registered in Yang's mind except how amazing Blake was at dancing. Weaving in and out of the people, she looked like she did when she was in a fight, wait, was that what she pictured? Blake zoned out completely, all she saw was the Grimm in front of her, and a weapon in her hand. She dodged to left, raised Gambol Shroud's blade to slice a beowolf right down the middle, and spun around and whipped her weapon into its loose form as she cracked it in the air. She swung it down and wove between the whip, it worked its way around her like a snake.

"Wow, Blake, you never told me you had those kinds of moves."

"What?" The black haired girl snapped out of her trance.

"You dance like a pro! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I... didn't know I could do that."

"WOOHOO!" Yang yelled out as kicked her motorcycle into the highest gear.

"Oh shit!" Blake cried out as she became confident that this was how she was going to die.

"Hold on tighter!" Yang had to call over the roar of the engine. Black tightened her grip around her partner's stomach, her body was so warm, so comforting. Yang loved the touch, the feeling was great, unexplainably desirable. Yang pulled and leaned back, popping up the front wheel. When she felt the faunus' grip tightening to the point where the driver could not longer breath, she put the front wheel back down and pulled over. "Everything alright?"

"Couldn't be better." Blake said sarcastically as she leaned over the side, looking like she was about to vomit.

"Come here." The taller girl stepped off the bike and helped her partner off, then led her over to a nearby bench. They sat down, Yang leaning against the faunus' shoulder, her head nestled under Blake's cheek. "Sorry about that." Yang stroked Blake's back, trying to calm her down.

"How do you go anywhere on that deathtrap?"

"I'm used to it, I guess." Yang combed her fingers through the smaller girl's hair, it was soft and thick.

"Can we walk back to Beacon?"

"Sure, it is a nice night after all." This wasn't Yang, preferring to walk than get on her motorcycle, talking about the beauty of the sky, it was weird to her, but with Blake around, it was a good weird.

Out of the blue, three black cars, all identical, rooked up to where the girls were sitting. Two large men in dark clothes jumped out of each car. Sensing the trouble, both young huntresses got ready to pull their weapons. The men approached them, fists up. One bald thug in a black suit threw a punch at Blake, but the Faunus was too quick, she ducked and drew her weapon. She used the butt of the hilt to smack the man in the forehead, sending him stumbling back.

Without even activating her gauntlets, Yang punched another suited thug, knocking him into the middle car. Knowing this was going to turn real ugly real fast, they all pulled out long metal rods with electrified tips. Yang managed to disarm one, but got shocked by another from the side. The white electricity danced across her body, causing her to scream in pain.

"Yang!" Blake barely had time to yell before catching a taser in the back of the neck.


	6. Chapter 6: Afraid

Chapter 6: Afraid

When Blake came to, she was inside of the cars, hands zip-tied behind her back. Yang was next to her, still unconscious. The windows were tinted enough so the nighttime darkness added to Blake's recovering eyesight was enough to reduce visibility to zero. The car was dim, the lit buttons on the radio in the front seat the only source of light, until that is, an overhead lamp was flipped on.

"Hello miss Belladonna." A dark, unmistakable voice filled the silent truck.

"Adam."

"Blake, it's been a while."

"What do you want?" She tried to pounce, but she was still faint from the shock.

"Only to talk."

"Yeah, the thugs and tasers really got that point across."

"My apologies, I did not mean for you to be knocked out like that, you were simply supposed to be stunned."

"I don't give a shit." Blake spat on Adam's mask.

"Blake, I want to talk about your leaving the White Fang."

"I'm done, you know that. You're just a bunch of terrorists who claim to be the voice of the Faunus."

"Oh, but like I've told so many others, it isn't that easy. Here, take this. I think it may, um, convince you to think on what you've done." Adam placed a small white box with the White Fang insignia on top on the young girl's lap.

"What? What happened." Yang started to wake up, but was quickly put back under by a powerful shock.

"Yang! Stop it you monster!" Tears started to well up in the young Faunus' eyes. "Don't hurt her!"

"You mean like this?" Adam pulled a large knife from his jacket and plunged it into Yang's leg. The taller girl instantly woke up from the pain and started to scream.

"Agh! Fuck!" The blade was at least seventeen centimeters long, and two wide.

"No! Stop!" Blake started to cry, watching her friend in this pain, so helpless, all she could do was sit there. Adam twisted the knife.

"Ah! Damnit it hurts!"

"Why are you doing this?" Blake asked in panic and sadness.

"Because it hurts you. This is your fault, Blake." Adam pulled the knife out of Yang's leg, shocked Blake, then dumped them both out into the street, wrists still bound. Blake caught one last glimpse of her partner's face before she slipped into darkness.

Yang's eyes opened slowly, the last thing she remembered was hitting the pavement hard, then nothing. Blake leaned over the bigger girl's bed. "Oh thank god you're ok!" Blake gave Yang the same bear hug the blonde had given her so many times.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You blacked out last night from blood loss, you're in the hospital now."

"The guy with the knife, was that..."

"Adam, yeah."

"Damn. What did he do to me?" Yang looked down at the bandage on her left thigh. "I can't move my leg."

"You were stabbed. And tased."

"Sounds like we had a hell of a date."

"A wha-" Yang started to laugh at her friend's embarrassment.

"You should see the look on your face right now."

"So I take it your not mad at me for getting you into that mess."

"I can't be mad at you, Blakey, I'm on waaaayyyyy too many painkillers." Yang coughed the words out.

"Yang, try not to move around. You're still hurt."

"I'll be fine, I got stitched up and-" Yang stopped, she practically froze in time.

"Yang? What is it?" Blake followed her best friend's eyes to the window, they both took the half second they had to cover up their faces with their arms before the explosions began.


	7. Chapter 7: Savior

Chapter 7: Savior

"Ruby!" Weiss screamed. The young girl had gotten beowolf guts all over the heiress' new skirt.

"It isn't my fault you wore your nice clothes into combat."

"You deliberately swung the blood at me!"

"I was just folding up my scythe!"

"Quiet."

"What you want to insult me some more?"

"No, I think I heard something." Both girls kept silence for about thirty seconds. They were on a combat mission to destroy a Grimm nest, it had been almost two days since they began their training mission, and the partners had been at each other's throats sun up to sun down. "I guess it was nothing after all." Just when Weiss finished talking, a large beowolf lunged from the bushes.

The monster was bigger than normal, it was almost as tall as Ruby, the dark attacker was clearly a full grown male. It flew through the air with incredible speed, neither of the girls had time to react, they were sure to shredded by the monstrosity's teeth and claws. Before the teammates were even fully aware of what was going on, another figure appeared from behind, charging the beowolf head on. Tackling the beast back to the ground, Rikov put two arrows in its chest.

"Are y'all alright?" The redheaded boy asked.

"Just fine, thanks to you." Ruby said with upmost affection.

"Good, because we could use a hand." The rest of Team VRGO appeared from the bushes, all backing into a defensive position.

"Wow, Team Vertigo!" Weiss caught herself acting like a fanatic. Shut it you idiot, how could you act so 'fangirly'? Weiss thought to herself.

"Head in the game Weissy." Ruby said, pulling Crescent Rose off her back. A large pack of beowolves surrounded them.

"Team, defense pattern four, keep a tight form." Velvet said, she, along with her team, obviously had plenty of combat experience. They moved in closer together, Rikov and Velvet standing a little more forward, facing the main threat. The others two protected the sides and rear from stragglers. Velvet drew her bow and shot the first at tater two merge from the brush, the next, she dispatched with the sharp blades on the ends of the bow. Rikov reached for his pickaxe, a thick, black, steel blade on a thin, long, aluminum hilt, and ran at three beowolves clustered together. He jumped up and landed right on top of one of them, then raised his weapon, and let it fall, smashing right into the creature's spine, then pulled back, tearing a large gash in its back, killing it.

"Gar! Cover those two!" Rikov yelled as he pulled his bow off his back and sent an arrow into both of the remaining beowolves, then he jumped off, using another Grimm corpse as a blast shield and pulled Velvet down with him.

Boom!

The arrows in the monster's backs exploded, reducing them, and the others around them to bloody pulps.

"Disgusting." Weiss exclaimed as a bit of blood landed on her shoes.

"Sorry, I guess we'll just let you save yourselves next time." Rikov said, walking off.

"No, no. It's quite alright."

"Yeah. We owe y'all one." Ruby said, stopping the older huntsman.

"You owe us a lot more than one, but we can talk that over later. We have company." An ursa call tore through the forest, the echoes alone were loud enough to hurt everyone's ears. "Let's go." Rikov walked in the direction from which the roar came.

"You're going to the monster?" Weiss stopped him.

"Isn't it our job to clear the area of monsters?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"No buts, we shall slay that beast!" Rikov said proudly as he placed one foot up on a beowolf corpse.

"Fine." With that, they were off to find the Ursa.


	8. Chapter 8: Going Hunting

Chapter 8: Going Hunting

"So, Ruby, I heard about your sister, I'm sorry." Rikov said as he walked through the Emerald Forest.

"Thanks, but she'll pull through. She always does."

"How long 'til she's back in school?"

"I heard it could be two weeks, maybe more, even then she won't see any combat for a few months."

"Well VRGO has the combat gym just before third block every day, why don't you bring yang and your team down for a little training. Help get your sister back in fighting shape."

"Wow, really? Are you sure it would be OK with you team?"

"It'll be fine, just c'mon in whenever ya get the-"

"What's wrong?"

"Shh." The entire forest went silent, then, RRROOOOAAARRRR! The Ursa from before ran out from the thick brush and charged the hunters, they all dodged in time.

"Gar, Odin, take out its legs, Rikov, get topside!" Velvet's leadership skills may very well be unexpected from a girl of such small stature, no physical build, and fairly average grades, but when she was in control, her winnings are a safe bet. Ruby and Weiss asked Velvet how they could help. "Stay in front of its face, keep it distracted."

Rikov used a grappling arrow to got onto the Ursa's neck, where he held on to the spikes protruding from its back. He blasted it with three sharp tipped arrows in the back of its neck, causing the beast to yell again, this cry just as loud as the last two. Velvet used her bow to shoot the monster in the front legs, causing it to stop in its tracks. Gar and Odin used their weapons to pump several rounds of lead into its feet, making sure the monster wouldn't be going anywhere. Meanwhile, the two present members of Team RWBY kept the beast's eyes on them until Ruby shot out one of it's eyes. The Grimm took a wild swing at Velvet, but Rikov swung down and grabbed her at the last moment.

Both Faunus hit the ground hard, landing just under the sharp claw. "Thanks." Velvet said, picking herself up. When she rose to her feet, she noticed her friend did not do the same. "Rikov? Rikov! Get up!" She screamed as she saw the other Faunus' blood flow into a red pool on the ground around him. "Get up! Rikov!" All she could do was cry even though the Ursa was still flailing its bloody limbs and claws. Velvet picked up her bow and extended the blades. "Die, you fucker!"

The rabbit Faunus unleashed a horde of arrows on the Ursa, causing it to cry out in pain. Velvet used the blades on her bow to slice the back of the beast's hind heels, immobilizing it. She jumped and sliced a long gash down the Ursa's stomach, then she stabbed its throat repeatedly until she was positive it was dead, then decided to keep going. Gar had to grab her and pull her down to get her to stop. Finally, Velvet dropped her bow and fell to the ground.

A/N: Sorry for the extremely short chapter, the next will be extra long to make up for it.


	9. Chapter 9: Capture - Part One

A/N: I know it took me a while, but I made this chapter longer, as promised. This chapter has multiple parts because I feel like it, so get ready for some action.

Chapter 9: Capture - Part One

"Yang? Are you, are you alright?" Blake coughed the smoke out of her lungs. "Yang?"

"I- I think I'm ok." The tall blonde girl tried to pick herself up off the floor, but the blast had knocked her down hard, on top of that her leg was already immobile, disabling her temporarily back down.

"C'mon, we have to get out of here." The Faunus placed her best friend's arm over her shoulder and stood her up.

"What was that?"

"One of Adam's new toys."

"Do you think he's here for you?"

"Definitely, but to attack a hospital just to get to me..." Blake's voice trailed off. They were almost to the stairs when another rocket screeched towards them, exploding about a meter away. Once they picked themselves up again, the shorter girl kicked open the door to the stairwell, they were going to get down to the street, but the last explosion had knocked out three stories worth of steps. "What do we do?"

"Go up." Blake wanted to say that that was a terrible idea, but she couldn't think of anything better. He young huntresses' made their way up four flights of stairs to the roof, where the White Fang's new weaponized airship was waiting. "Shit."

A third blast sent both girls in opposite directions, Blake smacking hard into an air duct hatch, Yang was hit completely off the roof, she was barely holding on with one hand.

"Blake!" The blonde pulled herself up onto the tarred surface and crawled to her friend. "Get up! We'll jump to the next rooftop." No response. "Get up!" The Faunus was unconscious. "Blake, get on your fucking feet or we're toast!"

"R-run, get outta here."

"I'm not leaving you."

"They're here for me, if you go now, you'll make it out of this."

"Shut up! If I say you're coming with me, you're coming with me. Now let's get the hell off of this roof before that thing can load another rocket." The only problem with Yang's plan was that the airship didn't plan on shooting another rocket. The ship hovered right above the huntresses so four men could repel down and restrain the taller girl. "Let go of me you chickenshits!" The blonde struggled but she wasn't stronger than all four men holding her down together. Yang tried to activate her gauntlets, but the White Fang members handcuffed her high on the wrists, preventing the weapons from extending. The masked men each grabbed ahold of the cables and climbed back up to the airship, one of them holding yang tightly.

"No!" Blake cried. She so desperately wanted to get up and get her friend back but she couldn't move her body. No matter how hard she tried, her limbs refused to respond. "Bring her back! Bring her the hell back!" The explosion and impact on the metal vent had knocked her spine in such a way that she was paralyzed until the blood loss caused her to pass out.

Blake woke up in her bed at Beacon, she was screaming.

"Where is she?!" She sat up and reached for Gambol Shroud, but no such weapon was on her back.

"Blake, it's ok. You're safe." It was Ruby's voice.

"Where's Yang?"

"We were hoping you knew."

"Oh." Blake sighed. "The White Fang took her, I thought she might have gotten away."

"The White Fang has my sister?"

"I'm sorry Ruby, I couldn't stop them." Ruby's eyes began to tear up. "I'm so sorry."

"It- it isn't your fault." The redheaded girl began to cry, but all the Faunus felt was anger, partially at Adam and his terrorist organization, but mostly at herself for not saving Yang. "She's probably locked up in a cell somewhere, horrified." Blake knew that Yang was most likely being tortured rather than receiving the luxury of being alone, but she decided to keep that part to herself. "Do you think-"

"No." Blake read her friend's mind, "they wouldn't kill her, they want some kind of leverage."

"Over who?" Now it was the Faunus' turn to shed tears.

"This is all my fault. I should have never gotten her involved in this." Tears rolled down Blake's cheeks as Weiss tried to comfort her. "Yang is in so much pain because of me."

"Blake, it isn't your-"

"Shut up!" The dark haired girl felt so much rage, so much hate, and so much self-loathing. After a minute, Blake realized what she had said. "I'm sorry, Ruby. I just... need to think." Blake stood up and walked out of the small room. She made her way to the cliff at the edge of the university, overlooking the kingdom of Vale, unlike Blake's mind it was peaceful and serene.

"I am such a fucking idiot." The huntress plopped down, legs dangling over the cliff's edge. "I should have never fallen for her." She so bed for several minutes before pulling the little white box out of her pocket, and staring at the red insignia. Blake raised an arm to throw it off the cliff, she went through the throwing motion, but the box was still in her hand. She tried over and over to rid herself of the tiny, cardboard monstrosity, but her fingers simply wouldn't release it. "Damnit." She knew in the back of her mind that she would look at it again, no matter how much she didn't want to.

Blake opened the box and plugged the drive into her scroll. The Faunus gasped when she saw that what was once gibberish was now clear. Several days ago when she looked at the file, it was jumbled letters and numbers, now the characters had rearranged themselves into several sentences.

"If you want her back, be at 1340 Whalers, unarmed at midnight on June 25th. If you have any kind of weapon, she dies. If you are late, she dies. If you go to the police, she dies. If anyone but you shows up to this meeting, she dies.

If you do as I ask, I promise to return her safely.

-Adam"

After reading the message, Blake collapsed. Her body lifeless on the edge of the cliff, she wanted to die, but she knew she couldn't in order to save her best friend. "Damn you, Blake." The Faunus cursed herself.

"Hey, Blakey, you alright?" Ruby handed her friend a plate of hot bacon and scrambled eggs. The dark haired girl was a mess, her hair horribly unkempt, her skin even more pale then usual, her clothes were rugged, and dried tears coated her face.

"No."

"Oh, come here." Ruby hugged Blake, trying to make them both feel better.

"I feel so selfish. She's your sister and I'm the one crying the hardest."

"Listen Blake. I know Yang will pull through this, when we find out where they're keeping Yang, we'll storm in there and get her back.

"No, if you do, she'll be killed."

"You don't know that."

"But, I do."

The Faunus held up the white box and handed it to the redhead. After plugging the drive into her scroll and reading the message, Ruby tried to speak, but no words came out. She sat for a long moment in silence, her mouth became dry and her lungs empty, she felt faint. After what seemed like an eternity, Ruby got the words out. "Blake. When this day comes, you do whatever you need to to get my sister home. Ok?"

"Ok."

After several minuets went by, Weiss looked at the calendar on the wall, "We have two weeks, how do we cover this up for two weeks?"

"It'll be tough, if anyone files a missing person's report the police will start looking, and Yang will be done for-" A knock at the door interrupted the conversation. "I'll get it." Ruby walked to the front door of the cramped dormitory, she hesitated to turn the knob, as she was not in the mood for a visitor.

Another knock. Ruby waited once more. Another knock.

It was clear that whoever was in the other side of the wooden entrance was not going to give up. "Yes?" The redhead finally opened the door, she was rather surprised to see a certain wolf Faunus standing in the hallway. "Rikov?"

"Where's Blake?"

"I didn't know you guys knew each other. Listen, now isn't a good time, she's been having a rough day."

"I need to talk to her."

"But-"

"Now." Rikov let himself in, walking right past Ruby and into the bedroom. "Blake, we need to talk." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his gift from the White Fang. The white box fit snug in his hand. The boy threw it to Blake, who caught it, opened it, and read the message identical to her's.

Think on what you've done...

This is your fault.

"Well, well, well, Bliess. It's about time you came clean."


	10. Chapter 10: Capture - Part Two

Chapter 10: Capture - Part Two

"Ok, I used to be a member of the White Fang."

"W-what?"

"Yeah, I said I was proud of my race, I guess I took that too far."

"God, you're serious. I'm a Faunus and I know how terrible the White Fang is."

"Well I didn't see them for what they were until it was too late."

"But you left when it became violent, like Blake, right?" Rikov looked at Velvet with an unhappy expression.

"I wish."

"What are you saying?"

"I lead several violent protests and attacks in the name of the White Fang. I mostly ran heist jobs, I never wanted to kill an innocent person."

"When did you leave?"

"I left when I was ordered to slaughter an innocent child who just happened to witness an attack. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time, Adam said she had to die."

"Did you-"

"No. I ran. I went into hiding for a while before winding up at Beacon." Rikov was on the verge of tears, the horrible memory, that poor child's eyes, everything that he had done in his years as a member of a terrorist organization.

"Please wake up... Please, please wake up." Rikov knew the voice, it was Velvet. She was crying. Rikov had to use all the energy he could muster to crack an eye open to look at the beautiful Faunus, only to fall back asleep before she saw him. The wolf Faunus caught a glimpse of the sunlight shining in from the window.

"Hey, you didn't do anything wrong, you refused to kill a child who had no reason to die. You did good."

"No, it isn't that. It's that I've done such horrible things and you're still so nice to me. I don't deserve to be with you." Velvet gently placed a kiss on Rikov's cheek.

"You do, you may have done wrong, but you see the error of your ways. That is more than most people can say."

Next time Rikov opened his eyes, it was night, his angel dressed in brown was still by his side, she was no longer crying, but the tears were still dripping from her cheeks.

"V-Velvet." The young beauty turned to him. "Velvet."

"Thank you, Velvet, for everything you have done for me. For training, for your friendship, for your forgiveness."

"Oh, god, I though I lost you!"

"Don't worry, Vel, I'm not goin' anywhere." Rikov's cardiac monitor beeped periodically, however much to slow to be healthy. He looked up to see the rabbit Faunus' face to be rather pale, her body seemed faint. "What happened to you? You look like you lost more blood than I did."

"Well, at this point, she just about has." A man in a white coat and glasses stepped in the room.

"What do you mean?"

"Faunus blood and human blood, of course, don't interchange, and we didn't have enough here at the hospital for you. We had to perform a blood transfusion, none of your other friends were a match, except Velvet. We took a dangerous amount, we said we couldn't take any more, but she made us keep going, it saved your life."

"I guess I owe ya one, Velvet."

"You owe me more than one." The brunette smiled before touching the bandages wrapped around Rikov's stomach and chest. "But I guess you saved me first, so we'll call it even." Velvet laughed, but her giggling turned into choking, she coughed violently before loosing the energy to stand. The wolf caught his angel before she hit the ground and pulled her up into the white hospital bed. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry you had to do this. It's my fault."

"No, I was the one that needed rescuing in the forest. If I hadn't been so carless, none of this would have happened."

"Don't blame yourself. I'm responsible." The young girl tried to hold back tears, she knew this whole ordeal was her fault, she alone caused her best friend to end up like this, broken and scared in a hospital bed.

"You should have let me-" Velvet was silenced by Rikov's lips firmly pressed against her own. The kiss caught her off guard causing her eyes to widen, but after a few seconds, she figured out what was going on and loosened up, her eyelids sank, and her energy faded. All she could do was return the passionate kiss, her body refused to do anything else.

The lovers would have sat there all day if not for a loud boom several floors above. The whole building shook, pieces of the ceiling fell, and a fire broke out down the hall. "Come on!" Rikov rolled off the bed and onto his feet, then, grabbing Velvet by the arm, he ran out the door and away from the fire. "We'll use the stairs." When they got to the stairwell, another loud boom shook the whole building, causing the next several floors' worth of steps to come crashing down in a flaming heap of metal and concrete. "Or not."

"The window!" The brunette ran to the shattered window, and looked out, careful not to touch any of the shards left in the pane. "What the f-"

Boom!

Velvet was knocked back several meters. The wolf Faunus helped her up and made sure she was alright. "There's a damned White Fang airship out there, but why is it here?"

"Hmmm." Rikov thought hard for a moment.

"Well, I saw Blake come in to visit Yang a few hours ago."

"They must be after her."

"We have to help."

"Not in your condition, you'll just get hurt. Let me go."

"With what weapon?"

"Wha?" Rikov put a hand on his back as to reach for his crossbow, but felt nothing but air, the hospital staff must have taken it.

"I have my bow."

"Before either of us does anything, we should get to the ground before we get roasted." The fire was getting closer and closer to the young hunters. "Any ideas?"

"I think getting away from this fire is the least of our worries, Rikov." The rabbit Faunus spotted four armed men sweeping the building for survivors.

"Goddamn it." Rikov and Velvet took off running to another room, seeing how never of them were in fighting shape, they needed to hide. They took cover in what appeared to be a surgical operations room, and looked for someplace they would remain hidden. "Quickly, they're almost here." Realizing that the room was big and empty except for a few tables and a bed, And that they were out of time, the wolf Faunus made the decision to fight, regardless of his greatly reduced combat skills.

Velvet knocked an arrow and drew it back before aiming at the door, while Rikov grabbed a fire extinguisher off the wall and used it to try and break the natural barricade of fallen debris on the other side of their exit. The large metal door, from which the hunters entered, swung open, and in poured all four attackers, each with White Fang insignias on their jackets. Velvet released the silver tipped arrow right into the center of one of the men's chests, then another and another. She was fast, but not fast enough to take down all four of her assailants in the time it took them to run a few meters; the final White Fang member knocked the bow from the Faunus' grasp, then shoving her up against the wall. The man pulled a pistol off of his belt and pressed it hard against Velvet's temple.

The attacker suddenly froze in place, then spat quite a bit of blood right in Velvet's face. His grip loosened and the gun dropped to the floor. The man fell down, dead. The Faunus looked down to see a surgeon's scalpel jammed in the back of his neck.

"Don't you touch her, asshole."

"Oh god, I've never killed anyone before."

"It was their lives or ours, you did the right thing. Now come on, I don't want to stick around to see how many more of those bastards are in the building."

"Uh, right." And with that, the two Faunus ran out and looked for another way down.

"I think I found something." Rikov said, reading the label on a large wooden door. "Patient Storage."

"Your arrow gun thingy is probably in there."

"Only one way to find out." Rikov raised a foot and drove it into the door hard, shattering the wood around the lock into a hundred tiny splinters, leaving them with a half destroyed, but wide open doorway.

"It wasn't locked. You could have just opened it the normal way."

"Where's the fun in that?" They walked inside to find what looked like a gym locker room, locked blue compartments lining the walls. "What was my room number?"

"How should I know? All I remember is that it started with a thirteen."

"Then we'll just have to check all the 'thirteen' lockers." Rikov walked over to a long row of blue, metal doors, each marked a four digit number, beginning with a one and a three. "Stand back." The redheaded boy drew back his fist and slammed it into the center locker, the force knocking all of the others wide open.

"Hmpf, your punch just might be a match for Yang's." Velvet said, a hint of shock in her voice.

"Here she is." Rikov found his Tribolt Straightbow in locker "thirteen-fourteen" with the arrows still loaded.

"Alright, now let's-" Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, followed by a scream that had both the Faunus' attention. "What was that?"

"It sounds like the White Fang found what they're looking for."

"It came from upstairs."

"I want to fight too, Velvet, but neither of us are at what most would call 'in fighting shape.'"

"Fine."

"Let's go." Rikov said as he walked over to a window and smashed out the glass. He readied a grappling arrow and aimed at the building across the street when he looked up to a blonde girl holding on the roof by her fingertips. "Yang?" The wolf pulled the trigger and brought Velvet to the long cable that now connected this building with the one parallel to it. "Go hand over hand, I'll be right behind you."

"Right." Due to her fear of heights, the brunette shut her eyes tight, it wasn't until she had kicked in the glass window and jumped inside the the office building that she reopened them. She turned around only to find that her lover had not followed her, but instead lied and was now detaching the metal line between them. "What are you doing?!" She yelled, her question was answered when she saw Rikov launch another cable straight up to the top of the hospital. "Damn him."

Rikov pulled himself onto the rooftop, but he was too late, Blake was unconscious and Yang was nowhere to be seen. "Shit!" He spotted a large airship with the red skull and caws. "I'm coming." He sent another cable, it was just barely long enough to hit the ship. When he pulled in, Rikov was met by seven White Fang combatants, all armed and dangerous, and in the corner, was Yang, bound and blindfolded. "Hold on Yang!" Rikov punched one man clean off the massive, flying vehicle, and slammed another into the wall, but the rest were large, strong men who caught him off balance and knocked him to the edge. "No, no, no-"

He fell.


	11. Chapter 11: Innocence Lost

Chapter 11: Innocence Lost

A/N: Warning, this chapter, and some of those that follow contain mature sexual and gory content, warnings will be give at the start of each chapter. Torture and (kind of) rape are involved. The sexual acts are not done by the captor himself, but said things are not done willingly to any extent.

The author of this fiction does not support any kind of non-consensual or underaged sex.

If you wish to skip the sex scene, stop at the line: "realizing that there was only one way to save her friend now." You can continue after the next asterisk mark (**********).

You have been warned.

Though he usually loved the feeling of falling, falling to his death was less calming. He had lost his bow when he slipped, he needed it back if he were to hope to live. The wolf Faunus spotted it, hurdling towards the ground just as he was, he aimed his descent so to get at least within arm's length of the weapon. Rikov would have one chance, if he sped up too much or missed the target, nothing would be able to save him. "C'mon, c'mon..." The bow was centimeters away from his fingertips when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Velvet with her weapon running in the direction of the ship.

Rikov grabbed the bow and spun around so his back was to the ground and took a shot at the building Velvet was sprinting across. With a soft landing, he began running next to the rabbit Faunus.

"I told you to stay back."

"Last time I checked, I was team leader. Now get me up there."

Rikov saw no use in arguing. "Got it." Rikov fired a grappling arrow at the White Fang airship, then retracted the wire until he was clinging tightly to the hull. After finding a form hold on the side door of the vessel, Rikov turned and shot his retracting arrow once more. The arrow found a place along the road beneath the ship. Velvet grabbed the cable and let it pull her upwards, straight to the ship.

Rikov couldn't keep his grip for long and slipped away, but not before he gave a powerful heave of his weapon, using the bow as a slingshot, and Velvet as its projectile. The rabbit Faunus landed inside the giant airship and looked around. The floor she stood on was about four meters to the opposite wall, and five meters front to back. Several men, all standing around an object that was blocked from the Faunus' view.

"Damnit." Velvet said when the men noticed her. She raised her weapon and knocked an arrow. She was about to let the sharpened projectile loose, but she then remembered the men she killed just minutes before, and hesitated. The men grabbed Velvet immediately and held her down.

"Velvet, my dear..." It was a cold voice, deep and horrifying. "You have my job so much easier by coming up here. I initially planned to capture you tomorrow, but now I've killed two birds with one stone."

"You bastard, wait, what do you mean 'two?'" Adam walked to Velvet, who was now on the floor.

"All in good time." He raised a foot, and let it fall on the Faunus' face.

Velvet awoke, her eyelids felt heavy, but she managed to keep them open. Her vision was blurry, all she could make out was another person, blonde and tall. They were both in a tiny, metal cell, steel walls on all four sides. They sat on metal benches protruding from the walls. The cell was most certainly not made for two people, as it was a little more than a meter and a half.

"Y-Yang?"

"Oh, you're awake." It was Yang, but her voice seemed... off. Her tone wasn't happy and optimistic, her face showed no sign of her usual smile. Yang's expression was blank, empty of any emotion.

"Yang, where are we?"

"I don't know. Some White Fang compound by the looks of it."

"What's wrong with my eyes? I can barely see."

"Ya got your face stomped on."

"That would explain it. How long was I out."

"I'm not sure, at least a few hours."

"One more question."

"Shoot."

"Are you naked?" Velvet saw that the colors the blonde usually sported were not there, instead her body was covered in a light skin color.

"Y-yes." Yang was embarrassed to say it. "So are you, if you haven't noticed."

"Wha-" The Faunus looked down at her body and let out a yelp, as she too was completely naked. She quickly covered herself as her cheeks began to blush a bright red.

"They took our clothes when we got here." Yang felt her stomach twist at the memory. One man, he was quite a bit larger than her, ripped her clothes off, feeling her curves and grabbing at her more private areas. It was Adam that felt her up as he yanked away anything covering her skin, from jacket to underwear. "Don't worry, I haven't looked."

Velvet felt a little better knowing that Yang hadn't looked at her body, and that she couldn't look at Yang if she wanted too due to her distorted vision. "Oh, thanks." Velvet was shy when meeting new people, but being completely nude in a tiny cell with another girl was a whole new level of scary to her. "I think my sight is coming back." Velvet said as everything became a little easier see, eventually details came into view. The better part of her sight returned quickly and suddenly, too fast for Velvet realize exactly where she was looking, giving her a glimpse of Yang's rear before she quickly looked away. She was now blushing furiously, even more so than before.

"How are we gona get out of here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question." Velvet sighed at this and took another look around. She placed a hand on the wall, then tapped it a few times.

"It's thick, no chance to bust out."

"I didn't find anything. I'm not even sure where the door is." The room's walls were solid, no lines or seams other than the corners and light bulb on the ceiling. "Just a big, gray box."

"I suppose the White Fang isn't going to keep us locked up in here forever. We'll be let out of this cell soon enough."

"What for?"

"Leverage, most likely."

"Who-" Yang stopped herself, figuring out the answer to her own question. "Blake..."

"And Rikov."

"I didn't know he was involved in this shit-show."

"He ran with the White Fang a few years back. Adam must be tying off loose ends."

"Well, well, well, Bliess. It's about time you came clean."

"You know I don't use that name anymore."

"It was the name you were born with."

"Bliess Taurus has been dead for a long time."

"Maybe, but his past is catching up to you."

"You're one to talk, you ran so far away from your old life that you decided not to come back for the ones who didn't get the second chance you did."

"I wanted to more than anything, but I couldn't help anyone without getting me or anyone close to me being killed." Rikov knew it was unfair to call her selfish, but he would have gladly died to free the others that couldn't leave the ranks of the White Fang.

"Slow the hell down, you two," Weiss spoke up. "What are you talking about?"

"Weiss, Ruby, I know I've dragged both of you into a lot trouble since we met, and I'm sorry, but if I tell you..."

"If you tell us we'll be getting involved in something bigger than we can handle."

"Yeah."

"Then we'll just have to figure this out as a team!" Ruby said cheerfully.

"No, I can't let you fight these people."

"You mean you can't stop us."

"Blake. My sister was taken. I deserve to know who wants her, and why they want to get to you."

"If you won't tell them, I will," Rikov told The other Faunus.

"Fine. A long time ago, Rikov and I were both parts of the White Fang."

"Wait. Taurus?" Ruby was wondering why he and Rikov shared a name.

"My dad," Rikov answered. The wolf Faunus' facial expression was cold and hateful. "He may as well have brain washed me, always telling me how evil humans are and why they need to die."

"But you saw through it."

"Eventually. But it was too late, I'd done a lot of fucked up things." After a long silence, Blake continued her story.

"I was just a protestor, he was Adam's son." Weiss and Ruby exchanged glances, then looked at the wolf Faunus.

"We worked together on different projects, but after the White Fang's protests turned violent and acts of defiance became acts of terrorism, she left."

"Rikov didn't have a lot of options considering his father kept a close eye on him. He stayed through the violence, but eventually, he snapped."

"They wanted me to kill a little girl without any justifiable reason. After that night, I ran, got a new identity and started over. I guess the White Fang is tying up loose ends, and that includes Blake and I."

Ruby and Weiss exchanged glances before the redhead spoke up. "You should have told us."

Yang and Velvet sat in silence, faced away from each other, until there was a loud engine's roar. Light poured in from the corners for the wall as the plate of metal was slowly pulled away, revealing a much larger room, roughly the size of their dorms at Beacon. This rooms was metallic and gray, just like their cell. A large object sat in the middle of the room, a bed.

"What do you think's gona happen?" Velvet asked timidly, her shy nature kicking in.

"I don't know, but I doubt we're in here to get a good night's rest," Yang said as she walked towards the king sized mattress. "But after hours of sitting in that cramped cell, I could stretch out."

Yang sat on the bedside, then let her back fall so she was sprawled across the large piece of furniture, legs hanging off the side. Velvet turned away when Yang uncovered her chest.

"I don't mean this in a weird way, but not looking at each other going to be really inconvenient, so I don't mind that much if you look."

"Oh, ok, I guess you can look at me," Velvet turned her head back into a more forward position, but still not looking directly at her cellmate. The Faunus suddenly realized how tense her muscles had gotten and decided to loosen up as well. She got on the opposite side of the bed as Yang and stretch out as much as she could, letting out a sigh of relief as she did. They both laid on top of the thick, red blanket, retuning their joints and muscles to the open space, breaking the restrictions their previous confinement held. After several minutes had past, and the girls had settled down, a deep voice came form seemingly nowhere.

"Yang and Velvet, this is you captor, leader of the White Fang, rebellion against the oppression on the Faunus race, Adam Taurus. You have undoubtedly heard of me."

"Ugh, this guy..." Yang said in disgust.

"My dear Yang, you needn't speak so rudely, for in am not here to harm you."

"Then what the hell do you want?"

"Nothing from you, but I do desire something from you partners."

"Blake and Rikov?"

"Precisely. They betrayed the White Fang, turning their backs on their own kind. I would hope you can uncertain how this angers me. Now of course I could capture and torture them, but physical pain only goes so far, they need to feel emotional pain. After careful observation, the two of you seem to have the strongest relationships to the traitors, thus it is you that must pay for their mistakes."

A trapdoor at the foot of the bed opened, and through it a solid metal cube meant to be a table was raised. The table was had two square trays, each with bread and water, the tabletop was covered with a transparent casing that prevented the girls from getting to the food and drink.

"I suppose you're both hungry after so long in that box, and I can't have you two dying of hunger. There is enough bread and water to sustain you both for twenty four hours. I will leave it out for you an hour a day, in that hour you must make a decision," There was a long pause before Adam spoke once again. "You will both, enjoy each other's company until I believe you've earned your keep."

"Does he mean what I think he means?" Velvet gulped.

"I- I think so."

"This is, of course, optional. You may choose not to get under the covers, but this would lead to your demise through lack of nourishment. I believe the average human can survive without water for four or five days, even less for a Faunus. The clock is ticking," Adam explained. The huntresses waited for more, but the voice did not come back.

Yang and Velvet turned to face one another, looking for some sign in the other's eyes that this wasn't really happening. After a minute of silence, Velvet spoke up, "Yang, I'm still, you know, a virgin. I don't know if I can do this."

"It's ok, Vel. We'll find another way out of here."

"How?"

"I don't know, we just need to think."

"There are no exits except for the table's door on the ground, but we could never fit through there."

"There has to be some way. They got us in here somehow, so there has to be a way out."

"True, but I guess they did a good job of hiding it."

The huntresses eventually gave up on trying to find an exit, realizing that they would simply have to wait. As the end of the hour neared, the bread began to look tastier and tastier. Yang, who had been in a hospital bed for almost a day before her abduction, hadn't eaten since her night out with Blake; and Velvet had been sitting with Rikov, unable to eat while thinking of her lover in his condition, leaving her roughly a day behind on food or water.

"I don't think we have much time left."

"Yang, I don't think I can last much longer."

"You have to."

Not long after that, the cube lowered back into the floor, and the precious supplies with it. A panel covered the trapdoor, leaving the bed, once again, to be the only object in the room.

"I guess now we don't have much of a choice."

They stayed on the bed, eventually starting a normal conversation. They told stories of their teams and time at Beacon. "You trashed a nightclub?"

"The owner and I weren't on great terms." Yang said with the first smile she had worn in days, Velvet even allowed herself to laugh at the story. They had been kidnapped, threatened, and even beaten, but they still managed a bit of happiness. Yang's personality drifted back as more time passed, she joked and laughed just like normal. The two made eye contact for the first time since their capture after talking deep into what they thought was night. Sleepiness eventually overcame the huntresses, releasing them into sweet oblivion until morning.

Yang was the first to rise, but quickly wished she hadn't as she awoke on the cold, metallic bench in the cold, metallic box she and Velvet had been trapped in the previous day. "Damn."

"Wha-" Velvet slowly awoke, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She immediately noticed her current enclosure and sighed. "The bed was nice while it lasted."

"I know you liked being in there with me," Yang said with shit-eating grin.

"That isn't what I meant."

There was a long pause. Silence screamed through the box, it was so quiet that the girls could hear their own heartbeats, and was driving them insane.

"I can't take this anymore!"

"What do you mean?" The Faunus asked, even though she knew the answer.

"When the hell are we going to get out of here?" Yang cursed again as her stomach rumbled from hunger, though it sounded weak and fuzzy as her voice was scratched from thirst. After just a few short moments, Yang's question was answered when the wall began to creak open, revealing the room with the massive bed. The red covers and white sheets had been very nicely remade and laid out like nobody had ever touched it.

"Nice to know Adam provides his inmates with a cleaning service." Velvet tried to lighten the taller girl's mood. The table of bread and crystal clear water sat on the same gray cube from the day before, of course still covered. "I guess our hour starts now."

"Yeah." They were both unbelievably thirsty, nearing their limits as to how long they could last. A Faunus, even one as fit and healthy as Velvet, would survive four days without water if they had an incredible iron will. Unfortunately Velvet was small and had a very high metabolism, so the want to survive could only take her so far. Her steps were weak as she walked to the bed, when she made it to the destination she collapsed onto the mattress. "Vel, are you ok?"

"H- help." That was the only thing the rabbit Faunus could mutter before loosing almost all feeling in her body.

"Velvet, what's wrong?" The answer quickly became apparent when Yang saw that the girl's mouth was completely dry, as was her throat. "The water." Yang walked to the table and tried break the cover over the two large glasses of fluid. "Break, damn it!" The blonde eventually stopped, realizing that there was only one way to save her friend now.

The brawler got on the bad and crawled humiliatingly over to the smaller girl.

Yang leaned down, pressing her lips to Velvet's, using her tongue to bring some kind of moister to the halfway unconscious brunette's mouth, moving her lips seductively, even though she wasn't trying to do anything but help her friend. Yang hoped kissing would be enough to open the container, but after a minute, that theory proved false. Yang moved a hand up to the other girl's breast, fondling it for the hidden camera that was obviously watching the sexual display from some concealed location in the room. The blonde caressed Velvet's boob, trying to quickly complete the necessary acts to get the reward. Again, this attempt yielded no results. Realizing that nothing short of full on sex would work, the younger girl moved down below her cellmate's waist, stopping there, hesitant not only to ruin her friend's first time in bed, but practically raping another woman who was sapped of the physical strength to even try and resist.

"I'm sorry, Velvet." Yang plunged her tongue inside the Faunus, feeling her inner walls. "Ahh!" Velvet cried out. The blonde moved in and out, breaking the smaller huntress' hymen. Velvet let out another cry of pain, her eyes shooting wide open at the feeling of being penetrated for the first time. The Faunus' yelping never ceased, it in fact, seemed get louder as the taller girl pressed in deeper, burying her face between Velvet's legs. The brawler pulled her tongue out of the dehydrated girl's clit and sat upright.

'If this is what it takes.' Yang thought to herself as she moved her body back up on the other girl's, then sat between her legs, and pressed Velvet's womanhood against her own. They both screamed in unison, their slits tightening. Velvet's legs were both lifted up along her cellmate's body, her feet resting on Yang's shoulders, her face still upwards. The blonde gave a short thrust. She winced at the feeling, but kept going. She thrusted again, this time with a bit more force, then again with even more power, again and again, Yang thrusted into Velvet. Yang's hymen broke before long, the pain surging through her body, but she didn't stop. She panted with each push, sweat started forming all over her face, she didn't have the energy to keep this up much longer, luckily she didn't need to. The brawler felt her climax nearing quickly, and judging from how tight the Faunus was getting, she wouldn't be too far behind.

"Ah! Blake!" Yang screamed she felt a figurative dam break, and her cum flowing out. As the hot liquid met Velvet's slit, it caused her own wave to come crashing down.

They both moaned, despite their situation and how much they tried to resist. Yang fell to the side, laying down beside her cellmate. She wanted to stay there, still and calm, but she didn't just throw away her virginity for the pleasure (of which there was little). She dragged her self to the table at the foot of the bed and watched the clear cover unhook itself from the metal. Yang shoved the protective container away and snatched one of the glasses of water; she hurried back to Velvet, lifted the girl's head up, and tilted the cup back. "Drink it, Vel."

Velvet did as she was instructed. Her hardly being conscious made the order sound like gibberish in her ears, but the cup touching her lips made it clear. She happily accepted the sweet liquid and moved a hand up to push the rest back, downing the entire thing, then dropping the empty glass to the floor.

"Are you ok? Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"I-I'll be fine, Yang," Velvet assured her friend before meeting her eyes. "I can't thank you enough."

"What?"

"You gave up your first time just to save me. I owe you my life."

"No, you don't owe me anything, I did that even though you would never have let me do it if you were awake."

"Please, Yang, I need you to understand that I would take unwilling sex over death. I should be apologizing. Now you need to drink too."

A/N: That was the first sex scene I've ever written, so if it was bad, let me know if I could make it better.


End file.
